Until The Stars Are All Alight
by calliopeapplewhite
Summary: Calliope is not pleased with her husband, King Thranduil's decision to imprison Thorin and his friends. She implores him to see the harshness of his actions, and the cruelty of her temper if he refuses her. ThranduilxOC oneshot OOC Thranduil


I watched him as he sat impatiently shifting around on his throne. Thranduil, the great elven king of old, of all Mirkwood, the most graceful being in Middle earth, still couldn't handle the thought of his wife not agreeing with his choices.

"What say you my wife?"

I took in a deep breath and shook my head hesitantly. "You know my thoughts on this matter my king, I fear telling you the same thing will not change your mind, nor make you think more fondly of me".

Thranduil gave me a disapproving look, scoffing at me. "You are right, your opinion means little to me in this circumstance, you most likely have no idea what you're talking about anyway".

I narrowed my eyes at him and drew closer to the throne. "I am the queen of the woodland realm, your queen, but a queen nevertheless and in this circumstance I believe you are meddling in matters that are not your own. if you must meddle, I believe it should be to aid those who come into our lands looking for shelter and safe passage, and not to lock them away in our dungeons".

Thranduil looked at me, stunned by my boldness, I was not one to pick fights with him in the throne room, perhaps in the privacy of our chambers but not here, for the servants and staff to see.

"Now, if that is all, my King, I take my leave of you. You know where to find me if you so need me again, but I would appreciate you not bothering me on what I see as a trivial subject once more." I didn't bow to him, the ultimate sign of disrespect, instead I clapped my feet together and left the throne room, making for our chambers.

Thranduil was a fine husband, he always had been, but sometimes he was just too stubborn for his own good. I sat at my vanity table and removed my crown, placing it carefully on the flat surface of the table and for a few minutes, I sat writing up some formal letters.

"You know some kings would have their wives imprisoned for the disrespect you just showed towards me in my own throne room."

I did not turn my head to face the King and instead spoke clearly over him. "_Our_ throne room actually. I do not wear that crown for the jest of it".

I swivelled my body around to face him. He was wearing silver robes, much less formal than the ones he was wearing in the throne room, and he himself has taken off his crown.

"I thought you liked that crown. I had it made crafted to your tastes two thousand years ago and you decide now to dislike it. I did not come here to fight melamin" he said softly.

I stood and walked over to him. "I do like that crown, just not all the time. It's heavy".

He glanced over at it and nodded once. "I'll have one made in its likeness, but lighter for you".

I shook my head. "I do not want a new crown, I want you to see reason".

He stared down at the floor briefly before looking back at me. "You wish me to release Thorin and his company of dwarves?"

I took his hand in my own and smiled. "I remember meeting a headstrong elf many ages ago, that would never have divulged information to those he thought would sabotage his ways of bringing about justice to him and his people. Is that not what Thorin is doing with you now? Keeping his pride and honour intact?"

A frown creeped up on Thranduil's fair face and I squeezed his hand affectionately.

"That headstrong elf, was a fool in his youth. He has since learnt the error of his ways" he said, his face void of emotion.

"That headstrong elf won over his queen's heart, and has since become calculating, too full of pride and sometimes too greedy" I replied coldly.

He looked at me, hurt springing to his eyes. "You do not like what I have become my queen?"

"I see before me a true King, a great elf, capable of even greater things, but one who's faith in those he does not know and understand diminished. I would see your faith in this world and its people restored. I believe helping Thorin is the best option we have. Though Mirkwood is hidden away from the rest of middle earth it is still part of it. The darkness that has spread to our lands of late will only grow if we do nothing to stop it from seeping in."

Thranduil took a seat on the end of my bed and I sat next to him. "You have always had more faith in others than I, a wife so full of virtue and kindness, is hardly one fit for me. I do not deserve one as lovely as you".

I shook my head. "Neither one of us would be worth anything if we were to live out our days without one another. You know this as well as I do. End this feud with the dwarves, help them reclaim their lands, I am almost certain that is why they are passing through our borders. If they need our help, let us show them mercy. Show Middle earth that we can work through these evils by working with each other."

Thranduil rested his forehead against mine and smiled faintly. "I have spent so long in the dark I have forgotten which good choices I am supposed to make as King. The fair one who sits before me should be the ruler of these lands, not I".

I stroked his cheek softly. "You are a great king melamin. Never lose sight of that. Those who lose the light are not always doomed to walk the darkness forever."

He took my hand from his cheek and kissed it chastely. "For the younger one in this marriage I feel you have all the wisdom".

"A wife is supposed to help her husband where she can, that is if the husband is not too stubborn to see reason" I smiled.

He moved his head back and kissed my lips gently. I stroked his hair gingerly before standing up again, looking down at Thranduil as he remained seated on the bed.

"Make no mistake my King, if all this comes down to war, I will not allow you to fight without myself by your side"


End file.
